


Wishful Thinking

by holtcest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Holtcest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/pseuds/holtcest
Summary: Katie had thought she was a Beta.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup its ya boi hittin ya with the holtcest
> 
> follow my blog if you want more content/want to send a request!  
> holtcestsims.tumblr.com

Katie had thought she was a Beta.

Around the time that her classmates started to present, to be whisked away by fever and rage, she’d been as calm and collected as ever. No scents would mar her ability to think, distract her; she was always a model student, and now that she had no need to take time off to settle into an orientation? It was easy to excel beyond her ordinary grades, to get pushed up into the next one, leaving the other students in the dust. Every part of her was focused on her studies, on earning scholarships and recognition for her work.

Her mother had told her it was just fine to be a Beta; she was, after all. A role model for Katie to look up to, to aspire towards. Her father and her brother were Alphas, although this didn’t surprise her. Determined and stubborn, they both are a different kind of inspiration; one she can imitate, take a lesson from to try and steel herself against bullies and snobs alike. Her presentation as a Beta was almost expected, really, so there isn’t much in the way she got as far as ‘talks’ about the other presentations went. 

Kate really,  _really_  wishes she’d had a talk about them.

* * *

 

It starts at school, in the middle of the hallway. A sick sort of feeling bubbles in her gut, twists it around and makes her near-vomit onto the boy who’s locker is next to her’s. She excuses herself to the bathroom, where she clutches the toilet for a half hour before a teacher comes to find her, to escort her to the nurses office. Turning on the faucet, she douses her face in cool water, tries to will away the nausea that grips her like a vice, lets the teacher (who even is she? Katie doesn’t have her class) lead her down the stairs to the nurse. Never winding up vomiting was almost worse; something was souring her stomach, and it’s building up behind her skin–

Once she gets settled in a chair, a nurse takes her temperature, tells her that she’s running a fever. Maybe a cold, then, is what makes her shiver so violently, tug her sweater around her shoulders all the more tightly; she can chalk up the sudden chill to an illness. She’s sipping on water when another, slightly different pain hits her; cramps wrack through her lower body, strains against the spaces between her hipbones, and a sinking feeling starts to make her panic. Could it be her period? She’d just had one two weeks ago, there’s no way she could need to have one.

Thankfully the nurse notices this– or notices  _something_ , Katie can’t tell through the way her eyes blur at the edges– and rushes over to her, asks her a few questions she can’t answer with more than a grunt. Her arms are gripping into her sides, to give herself a distraction while her family is called to pick her up.

“Your parents can’t get away from work, so we sent for your brother, okay Katie?” she can hear the voice, but it sounds so distant in the face of what undoubtedly was slick staining the front of her pants. “Poor thing, presenting so late.”

* * *

 

When Matt finally comes to bring her home, she’s barely able to support her own weight; she’s leaning heavily against him as he straps her into the car, and he says something but she struggles to not make an embarrassing noise in response. His bare hand on her shoulder feels like  _fire_ , like a hot coal that burns every piece of her flesh that it touches, and she tries to chase his touch without even thinking. The next thing she remembers is the car rumbling down the road, going maybe a bit too fast for the time of day, the slight shake in the seat making the pain she feels between her thighs ebb just enough that she can hear him speaking.

“We’ll get you home, and I’ll help you fix this, okay, Katie? God,” Matt’s voice is a lot more thick than she’s ever heard it, nearly growling out and it makes her flush with a fresh wave of embarrassing juices to stain the car seat. “You smell so good.  _Fuck_. I shouldn’t even be  _able_  to smell you–” 

She wants to ask him what that means, but there’s this smell that’s leeching off his clothes, off his skin, and it’s distracting her. Katie’s pressing a hand to her head, to try to force the fever from her skin, but all she does is make her palm more sweaty as Matt keeps rambling on about how he’s amazed that she’s an Omega, how he really needs to get her suppressants to help with this, to keep her cooled off so the fever can’t worsen.

If Katie had known- had even an inkling of understanding how destructive a heat could get- maybe she would have studied more. Maybe, if she hadn’t been so confident in herself about the state of her orientation, she could’ve somehow avoided being left so vulnerable, feeling so sick. 

Perhaps she would’ve locked herself in her room, unwilling to go to school, mindlessly fucking onto her own fingers out of desperation.  

But now all she can think about is how he smells like gingerbread at Christmas, how pine sticks to his skin, how he’s clutching the wheel until his knuckles are white and she’d  _really_  prefer if it were her hips that he was gripping instead. Katie squishes her thighs together audibly, and she watches the way Matt tenses and groans, resting his head against the leather of the wheel for a moment before running three red lights in succession. Sweat mats her bangs to her forehead now as her fever rises to new heights, scents thickening the air of the enclosed space.

Katie doesn’t know when they get home, but Matt’s holding her up as he shakes trying to unlock the front door. Her hands grip at his uniform tightly, quivering from the proximity, at the way she can feel how hot he is under the fabric, and she doesn’t realize how she’s whining and whimpering, not until the door slams behind them and he’s sweeping her off her feet.

* * *

 

They’re in his room, surrounded by that strange winter scent he carries and Katie’s weak-kneed, pressed against the wall as Matt frantically mouths along her throat. Her sweater and top are piled on the ground, his coat joining the growing mess when she finally manages to pull the zip entirely down. His teeth graze where her scent gland lays swollen under her skin, and it makes a hot thrill rock through her frame as he palms her hips, shoving her pants down once he manages to undo the button.

“ _Matt_ ,” Katie shakes, feels her juices slide down her thighs from the tacky fronts of her panties. “I’m too– please, I  _can’t_ –”

“Shhh,” he’s rumbling against her, stroking up her thigh in little circles until his fingers press firmly to where the cotton is sticking to the hard nub of her clit. “I– I can help, Katie,” She’s nodding before he gets a chance to explain himself, rolling her hips against his heated fingers and moaning highly in her throat. “Fuck.  _Fuck_.”

“ _Yes_ , p-please,” And its all that it takes before he’s trying to get his pants off, before he’s shoving down his underwear with the kind of enthusiasm that should be reserved for late-night movie premieres and not for fucking your sister. Her panties share the same fate, calloused fingers plucking the sticky things from her skin and discarding them with a grunt. If she was in a better state of mind, maybe they’d need to have a talk beforehand, about protection and what it means that they’re doing this in the first place–

A moan like reverence cuts through the air as he presses in, pops her cherry without a second thought, and his head drops back into the crook of her shoulder as he brings her down onto his cock. Katie’s head is thrown back against the wall, hands scrabbling for purchase as he slowly enters her with what had to be the last shred of sanity he has. Her hands dig into his shoulders, keep her partially focused as he rocked into her with shallow, abortive thrusts. Thankfully that doesn’t last long- he’s losing himself as her scent thickens the air, Katie’s gentle crying the only thing that accents his steadily harder thrusts. Her neck is craned to the side to let him at it, to perhaps offer herself up to him, shivering in his arms as he growls against her. 

A beat passes, then two before he’s snapping his hips back against her harder, slick sticking to their skin, filling the room with wet, vulgar noises as he fucks her against the wall.

Her head stops swimming now that she’s being speared open on his length, feeling him brush against spots nobody’s ever touched, his name a chant she repeats like a broken record. He’s kissing her jaw, holding her hips tight enough she  _knows_  it’ll bruise, cockhead brushing against her cervix with each harsh buck of his hips. Matt can’t seem to help himself, is pressing kisses to the sweat-slick skin of her throat, scenting her, nosing against the gland that swells with heat against her neck. Thinking she might fall apart when his nose is pressed like that against her, she shakes, whines, a wordless set of babbles passing her lips. Her whole neck felt alight with sensation, pin-pricks of tenderness stemming from her swollen glands, her floral, earthy scent intensifying to the point where she could  _really_  smell herself now, along with him. 

They mixed so well, didn’t, they?

When the sounds they make meld into indistinguishable white noise, Katie thinks that might be the moment she starts to break. His mouth hasn’t left her gland, his cock is slipping into her and rubbing maddeningly against the tender insides of her messy pussy, and she’s begging him for more, for everything he can give her with high whines and pitiful mewls from her drool-sticky lips. 

“Need– need you, please, Matt,  _Matt_ –!”

He nips her skin, tastes the heat radiating from her searing flesh. “Tell me. Tell me what,  _what_  you need, Katie,” It’s a growl as he’s poised, mouth open and teeth prodding along the swollen rise of skin under his lips. 

“ _Fuck! Matt_ ,” Katie is sobbing now, feeling the tight coil that rests behind her pubic bone rush into unbearable heights. “Full, fill me–  _breed me_ –”

Everything crashes into a minute of static after that. He slams into her dripping cunt with such force that she bounces back against his bedroom wall, her legs hooked over his hips and keeping him pinned to her as she clenches and contracts around his dick, cumming with such force that her mouth is opened in a wordless scream. Matt lasts for two, three more thrusts before she feels the swell of his knot against her puss, plugging her up as he floods her with copious strings of his cum. They rock like this, her back sticking to the wall as he rolls his hips against her body.

Matt slips them both down to the floor, where he’s sucked a hickey against her gland, but miraculously kept his teeth to himself. Katie hasn’t stopped crying, hands weakly covering up her face as he shushes her and tries to console her.

“Katie- damnit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean–” Matt’s pulling her hands away, chasing her dripping tears with his mouth. He felt like absolute shit, now that the swimming scents weren’t obscuring his rational thought. “I’m so sorry.”

“Stop,” She’s hiccuping, letting her hands cup the sides of his face, push his wet bangs away from his skin. “Just-” Her little…  _crush_  on her brother, the one that never went away, didn’t want to hear his regret. Because even through the fuzz of her first heat, even as she was out of her mind with lust and aches, was glad it’d been him that helped her. Their relationship as siblings was hanging in the balance here, but she doesn’t want distance, or to be separated; but instead wanted to keep this new, scary closeness. “-I’ve always… I’ve wanted…”

Matt doesn’t say anything, is holding his breath until Katie mumbles “I’ve wanted you,” under her breath. Then again, with more heartache than Matt’s ever had directed towards him in his whole life; “I wanted you,  _God_ , I’m so- so sorry. I never wanted you to find- to figure it out.”

Katie hears a shaky exhale, her eyes closed tight against the surefire rejection she’s expecting, but he hasn’t spoken yet and it’s making anxiety spike her heart rate. With a bite of her lip, she opens her eyes to see her brother’s flushed face, to watch curious tears drip from his chin. Confused, she reaches to wipe them away before he’s pitching forward to cling to her.

“I didn’t know you’d ever even-” He’s laughing breathlessly against her, and she can feel the swell of his knot start to lessen within her. With a exalted sort of smile, he’s pressing his lips against her’s fully, sweetly, unlike the kinds of kisses they’d shared in the past twenty minutes.

They’d have a lot to clean up soon, but for now Katie’s content to whisper her love to him, to hear his returning song and cuddle on the floor, worry worked away by silly smooches and declarations of affection.


End file.
